


【豪洛】中秋

by ClaireQ



Category: zhuilong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Collections: 追龙/雷洛传





	【豪洛】中秋

从阿正家出来，他迎面就碰到了雷洛。

他们就在看着月亮抽烟，伍世豪给他点烟。

雷洛看他两手空空，笑着问他，学乖了？

伍世豪笑了笑，说，是啊，虽然我还是不明白，为什么有人不爱钱。

雷洛觉得他还需要十年才能明白。

他究竟还年轻。

但雷洛喜欢他年轻，年轻多好啊，伏在他身上的时候那样狠，仿佛力气是用不完的。

他们这样看过去，看见阿正一家人团团坐着，吃伍世豪刚送去的月饼，这回真的只是一盒月饼，他们吃得很香，其乐融融。

这样也实在很好。于是伍世豪问雷洛：“中秋不陪家里人？”

雷洛说，陪过了，找借口出来的。

伍世豪很好奇他能找什么借口，中秋连黑社会都会停战一天，不打架。

雷洛笑起来，有一点得意，说：“我说我养了个外宅，爱吃醋，要去看他。”

伍世豪从他脸上看不出真假，想想，也笑了，问他：“真的？”

雷洛觉得逗他很有趣，不过就是不逗他，就这么一起站着，也很有趣。

雷洛说：“是呀，爱吃醋，但好在胸大。”

伍世豪去勾他的肩，说醋没有，吃粥要不要？

我要生蚝，要特别肥的。

洛哥要补肾啊？

给你补啊。

他们莫名其妙地开始笑，伍世豪把他越勾越近，笑眯眯地问他，洛哥嫌我不够劲啊？

怕你太够劲才是——

他们这样勾肩搭背地走，整条街的人都为他们让路，于是他们亲密无间光明正大地说着那些见不得光的私房话。

然后雷洛的脚步停了下来，话语也戛然而止。

老爷车停在前面，他拍拍伍世豪，上去见周爵士。

他如此庆幸伍世豪是个男人。

然后他招招手，让伍世豪过去，给周爵士见一见。

雷洛跟他讲：“爸爸说，改天带你去赛马场。”

然后他回头继续说，是的，会早回去陪她的，再见。

他站在一旁直到老爷车开走到看不见，然后继续搭伍世豪的肩：走，吃粥去。

不用回家啊？

我岳父都认下你啦。

伍世豪笑了，放下心来，手重新摸他的腰，说，洛哥，你胆量好大。

富贵险中求嘛。

富贵、情人、兄弟，这世上的好东西，都是险中求的。

他已经求到了一半。

END


End file.
